In this modern society, an interface connected the human with display is the important way of sharing the information with other people. Due to the excellent screen reproducibility, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream in display field. The basic principle of the LCD is irradiating the liquid crystal cell by a backlight module. By a change of polarization in respect with the TFT array driving liquid crystal molecules, the liquid crystal cell achieves that controlling the size of the grayscale by the light valve. The display is always on a screen-off state under an irregular work mode, but the requests of displaying time, messages and other SMS features are gradually demanded to people.
In general, most of the information displayed on the screen is usually being white text or colored text, and the grayscale value of the liquid crystal molecules are almost around the largest value. So that means the liquid crystal molecules are always on the state of maximum angle of deflection, which causes the liquid crystal molecules curing and influences the physicochemical properties of the liquid crystal molecules and alignment layers.